Revenant
by MercuryPilgrim
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya vowed he would get even. 'An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind' be damned. A classified operation to the Hidden Countries may just teach him that revenge, as always, is a dish best served cold. Ice cold.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Bleach, Naruto or any of their affiliates. Anything that you recognise is property of its respective owners. Any relations to persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

_Base/s:_ Bleach, Naruto

_Title:_ Revenant

_Summary:_ Toshiro Hitsugaya vowed he would get even. 'An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind' be damned. A classified operation to the Hidden Countries may just teach him that revenge, as always, is a dish best served cold. Ice cold. AU-ish

_Music used for inspiration: None, oddly enough._

* * *

Hitsugaya stood, back straight and face impassive, as the Head Captain swept into the meeting hall.

The old man took his place at the head of the table and motioned everyone else to sit. The assembled Captains slid into their chairs.

Reports were given and information shared. Hitsugaya found his mind wandering as it often did in these meetings. This time though, he had good reason to let his thoughts stray from the topic at hand.

Momo's funeral had been two days ago.

He clenched his fist under the table. His face didn't change.

His ears caught something that sounded interesting and he dragged himself back into the present.

Yamamoto had sighed. The Head Captain was well known for being stoic, not so much as Captain Kuchiki or Hitsugaya himself, but wasn't one for letting his feelings be known.

"We've had word from the Hidden Countries."

With that one sentence, the meeting descended into noise.

Yamamoto held up a hand to quell the voices. Shinigami didn't like Shinobi. The feeling, for those privileged few Shinobi who knew of the Death Gods existence, was entirely mutual.

"Worry not, the Treaty had not been broken." He said, allaying the fears of many. "There have been sightings of Hollows on the other side of the barrier."

"Not possible!"

"It can't be!"

"How did this happen?"

Yamamoto once again held up his hand and all sound stopped.

"We do not know how this happened. However, we do know that it is not a natural occurrence. The positions of the Hollows have been marked and collected and the data shows that every one of them have been within three miles or so from the village of Konoha, in the Fire Country."

Murmurs.

"I do not have to tell you how serious this situation is. Shinobi are prime targets for Hollows, even if they use their reiatsu in a different way to us. We must uphold the Treaty." He said, his voice heavy.

He took a breath.

"I have decided to send an emissary to see if we can treat with the leaders of the Nation of Fire. I wish one of you to volunteer."

For a moment there was silence as the assembled digested the Head Captains words.

"Head Captain," Captain Soi Fong began, "Would it not be best to send someone of a lower rank? Captain class Shinigami are not overly abundant."

Yamamoto nodded.

"Yes, I had considered that." He admitted. "but as I have said, there are no words to describe how serious this situation is. Shinobi are not ready to defend themselves against Hollows. If they were to be attacked by creatures we swore to keep on our side of the barrier..." he trailed off, looking each Captain in the eye. They understood.

Shinobi, even as formidable as they were, were the perfect targets of Hollows. Soul Reaper's power was party dependant on their Zanpakuto, but Shinobi were living masses of energy. They _were_ weapons. Should a Hollow consume a Shinobi, the increase in power would be off the charts.

Hitsugaya didn't want to think of the amount of power a Hollow who had gorged itself on Shinobi souls would have.

"I see you all understand. We _must_ uphold the Treaty." He said, sombre.

"I shall volunteer."

Yamamoto turned his head towards the voice who had just spoken.

"Captain Kurotsuchi. Your reasons?"

Hitsugaya wanted to sneer. The other Captain's reasons were obvious.

"Shinobi are _fascinating._ I would very much like to study-" he was cut off by the Head Captain.

"I'm afraid, Captain Kurotsuchi, that you would be unsuited to the position of an ambassador for that very reason."

The head of the Twelfth Division looked surprised and then angry. He muttered under his breath but nodded and sank back into his chair.

"I'd volunteer," Zaraki began in his usual guttural tone, "If I thought you'd let me go. These super powered Hollows sound like they might actually give me a workout. But, if you ain't gonna let the freakshow go, I certainly ain't gonna be on your list of approved candidates."

The large man, sighed and shook his head. The movement made the bells on his hair jingle.

"I doubt, Captain Zaraki, you would enjoy being in negotiations even if I let you go." The Head Captain said shrewdly.

Zaraki grunted and conceded the point.

Yamamoto looked around at the silent hall.

"Captain Soi Fong? Would you be adverse to the position?" he asked.

The small woman raised an eyebrow.

"I understand why you would recommend me for the post Head Captain, however I must decline. My position as the leader of the Onmitsukido is not one that can be filled by just anyone."

Yamamoto nodded.

"Well?" he asked, getting slightly impatient, "is there anyone else who would like to volunteer, or do I have to assign someone?"

"I will volunteer."

The words were out of his mouth before he realised what he was saying. Hitsugaya blinked. He took a deep breath.

"You, Captain Hitsugaya?" he Head Captain questioned.

Hitsugaya looked him in the eye.

"Yes, Head Captain. I believe I fulfil the necessary _requirements_, do I not?"

By 'requirements', he meant tact, something that was entirely lacking in the other two volunteers.

Yamamoto was silent for a few moments were replying.

"I believe so. However, I must ask, the loss of Lieutenant Hinamori has not influenced your descision?"

Hitsugaya once again clenched his hands.

"I cannot deny that it has played a part, Head Captain. However, I can truthfully say that I am not running away or anything of the sort. While I may grieve for Hinamori, I will not let it impede my work. That sir, is something of which I can assure you."

The Head Captain studied him for a moment before nodding.

"And what do you propose to do about your division?"

Hitsugaya thought for a moment.

"If he is not adverse, I would ask Captain Ukitake to supervise my division for the duration of my mission."

He looked at the older man, who looked surprised but who nodded.

"Why not your own Lieutenant?" he asked.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"Captain Ukitake, you _have_ met my Lieutenant haven't you? Matsumoto couldn't lead a division if you paid her in sake."

Ukitake laughed softly. Shunsui, who had been listening, intervened.

"Oh I don't know, she might work harder if you _actually_ paid her in sake. I know I would." He said with a small grin.

Hitsugaya snorted.

"Maybe for the first day, then she'd just drink her pay away. Literally." He said dryly.

Shunsui chuckled and turned his attention back to the Head Captain.

"Very well. If there are no objections?" he paused and looked around the room. There were none. "Captain Hitsugaya, you have a week to prepare. Information shall be delivered to you, I expect you to be at the Senkaimon gate at oh seven hundred hours. Dismissed!"

Hitsugaya nodded respectfully and stood, he followed Komamura out of the door and walked back to his own division. Now he had to tell Matusmoto. Joy.

He enjoyed the walk back to his own barracks and pulling open the door to his office, was in slightly higher spirits than normal.

Passing by his Lieutenants desk, he idly picked up a glass of water. He ambled towards his own desk and as he was passing the couch, he tipped the glass. The shriek he got in return was enough to make him wince and smirk at the same time.

Matsumoto spluttered.

"Captain!"

He sat down behind his desk.

"Yes, Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

She spluttered again, this time from indignation.

"That was cruel! You totally messed up my hair!"

Hitsugaya tossed her an uncaring look.

"You're a Lieutenant, _deal with it._"

She huffed and tried to tame her hair with her fingers.

"So what was so important that you had to _drench_ me?" she asked.

"I'm going on a mission." He said and she looked up in surprise.

"Oh?"

He shifted some papers on his desk and answered without looking at her.

"It's a long one. I'm to act as an official ambassador to the Hidden Countries. Don't tell everyone though Matsumoto, it's highly classified." He gave her a look over the top of his papers.

She bit her lip.

"So... whose going to run the division if you're not here?" she asked, evidently nervous it was going to be her.

"It's not you, don't worry." He said wryly. He snorted at her sigh of relief.

"So? Who is it? Is it Captain Kyoraku?" she asked hopefully.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Nothing would get done with you two in charge. No, I asked Captain Ukitake to supervise for me."

Matsumoto's face fell. He noticed.

"You're not happy?" he asked, knowing full well why she wasn't.

She gave him a dark look.

"You _know_ why I'm not happy!"

He chuckled.

"It's because Captain Ukitake is far too nice for you to take advantage of. You just can't bring yourself to slack off and leave him with all the work, am I right?"

She pouted.

He smirked.

"I thought so."

* * *

Tsunade sighed.

She held the piece of paper in one hand, the other had her chin resting on it as she stared at the words on the innocuous paper.

Shinigami.

The word would have left a bitter taste in her mouth had she said it out loud.

The guardians of the dead, the ferrymen, the death gods. And a major pain in her ass.

Lifting her head of her palm, she reached for the cup of sake to her left, and took a long drink. She had the feeling she was going to need a lot more of them once this mess really got underway.

Already the death count was too high for her liking. Some of the more competent jonin could take on a Hollow but anyone less would be dead before they knew it. She almost wished the people of the Hidden Countries couldn't see Hollows. Not that they needed to, with Hollows being confined to the other side of the barrier that kept the Hidden Countries secluded from the rest of the world. Only the Kage' ever knew about the barrier, the Shinigami and the truth about the Hidden Countries. Passed down from one Kage to the next, the secret had been kept for as long as it was there.

There had been an emergency council three nights ago. A meeting of all the Kage from every land assembled on neutral ground. All conflict put aside, all grudges buried for one night only.

The meeting, surprisingly, had gone relatively well. There was the usual sniping, it couldn't be avoiding when politicians were grouped together like they had been, but productivity had been acceptable. Just.

Unsurprisingly, Suna – Under Gaara of the Sand's rule – had pledged aid to Konoha, should they need it. There had been whispers at that, but they had been quelled by the redheaded Kage's dead stare.

It had taken most of the night and well into the early hours of the morning, but the decision was made, Konoha would invoke the Shinigami/Shinobi Treaty. The treaty separated the two. The souls of dead Shinobi were none of the Death Gods concern and the barrier curtain was erected to keep Hollows out. The Hidden Countries were insular to the extreme.

And no-one, save the Kage', knew a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Bleach, Naruto or any of their affiliates. Anything that you recognise is property of its respective owners. Any relations to persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

_Base/s:_ Bleach, Naruto

_Title:_ Revenant

_Summary:_ Toshiro Hitsugaya vowed he would get even. 'An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind' be damned. A classified operation to the Hidden Countries may just teach him that revenge, as always, is a dish best served cold. Ice cold. AU-ish

_Music used for inspiration:_ Track 25, Track 26 – Bleach OST,

* * *

Hitsugaya stood in his office. He looked around to see if he could find anything that he had missed, found nothing and sighed. He knew he was being silly, but decided that he would miss it. Not the actual office - that just brought memories of paperwork and all nighters - but rather the easy camaraderie he and his Lieutenant shared within these walls.

He sighed again and checked the time. He should get going.

He slipped the photograph of him, Matsumoto and Momo into his pocket. His Lieutenant had forced it upon him the evening before and demanded that he bring it with him, if only to make her happy. They had squabbled, she had won and he brought the photo with him. In it, Matsumoto had her arms slung over both their shoulders while grinning and winking at the camera. Momo was smiling cheerily, her eyes scrunched up in that way she had when she showed a real smile. He had his arms folded, a disgruntled look on his face, pointedly not looking at the camera.

He shook his head and headed out, closing the door behind him.

As he passed, several Shinigami bade him farewell. They general populous had been notified he was leaving on an extended mission, and that it was classified to the highest level. They didn't bother to ask.

Reaching the Senkaimon Gate with three minutes to spare, he was accosted by his Lieutenant who had come to see him off.

"Captain!"

That was all the warning he received before he was crushed into her chest, mentally thanking the god of height who had finally blessed him with a couple of inches. He was however, he thought with a frown, still the shortest male in the Soul Society.

Rangiku finally released him, and he noticed she looked a bit teary.

"Honestly Matsumoto, I'm sure you can stand being away from me for a few months." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"But I don't want you to go on some stupid mission!" she pouted.

"And the world bows to whatever Rangiku Matsumoto wants, am I right?" he said dryly.

"It doesn't," she said with a grin, "but it should!"

He chuckled and noticed Yamamoto arriving.

"Matsumoto, "he said softly. "I've got to go."

Her smile faded and she bit her lip.

"You've got it?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah." He took the photo from his pocket and showed it to her before stowing it away once more. She nodded firmly.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to forget me now would I?" she said with a giggle.

He snorted.

"Believe me Matsumoto, there's no danger of that happening."

She pulled him into another hug. It was softer and this time, he hugged her back.

"Be careful." She murmured.

"Always." He replied before releasing her and giving her a tiny, very rare smile.

He walked over to the Head Captain who had been waiting patiently through their exchange.

"Captain Hitsugaya." The old man greeted with a nod of the head.

"I'm ready sir."

"You have your documents?"

The documents in question were the official papers he was required to carry when acting as a diplomatic envoy. Due to the rather hostile relations between the two sides, it would be unwise to appear without some kind of legal protection.

He gave his assent to the Head Captain and steeled himself. He would be gone for a long time. Four months, with the possibility of an extension if it was deemed necessary. He only hoped he could do his job well.

"Very well." The Head Captain said, sounding solemn. "Open the gate!"

The signature glow of an active Senkaimon Gate forced Hitsugaya to squint slightly as it appeared before him. In a matter of seconds, the large, sliding doors leading into the white abyss were waiting for him. Stable Senkaimon gates usually took only two members of the Kido Corps to open from Soul Society side. A Gate to the Hidden Countries however, took six.

"Good luck, Captain Hitsugaya." He heard the old man rumble. A lone Hell Butterfly fluttered into the waiting light, it flew in lazy circles, waiting for him.

He took one last look at the comforting sight of the Seireitei before his eyes flickered towards his Lieutenant. She smiled and gave him a jaunty wave.

He swiftly turned and walked through the doors into the white light, the single Hell Butterfly leading the way. After a second, he heard them thunder shut behind him.

* * *

It took him the better part of an half an hour to traverse the seemingly endless white of the Senkaimon gate, led by the fluttering Hell Butterfly.

Reaching the end, signified by the Hell Butterfly pausing in its flight and hovering where he was to open the Gate, he opened the exit gate and stepped through, glad to be out of the monotonous tunnel.

Taking a deep breath of the sweet air, he took in his surroundings. He was standing just off a small dirt track in the middle of wide grassland. He sighed and stepped onto the path, hoping Konoha wasn't too far away.

He had chosen to appear outside the gates for a reason, he didn't think bypassing the security that would no doubt be present was a good way to earn the Shinobi's trust. He would have a hard enough job of that as it was.

The grassland soon became interspersed with trees that got steadily thicker as he continued walking. After only a short time on the path, the trees suddenly thinned again and revealed what must have been the outer wall of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

He slowed his pace, studying the defences. The gate was closed and two Shinobi were posted either side of it. He scanned what he would see of the huge wall and could just about make out watchtowers spaced regularly along its length, no doubt holding keen eyed ninja.

Patting his pocket to reassure himself his official papers were still in his possession, he approached the guards at the gate. From a distance, they appeared lazy and incompetent but as soon as he approached, he saw them tense and perk up. He silently approved.

"Halt!" one called when he got close, "Identify yourself!"

He removed the diplomatic paper from his pocket, noting their tensing when he did so, and held them up.

"I am Captain Hitsugaya. I have diplomatic papers."

He got raised eyebrows from the two guards. He gritted his teeth. He _knew_ he looked young. Although, he realised, his shikahusho, haori and sword probably attracted enough attention on their own.

One of the guards left his post and approached him, Hitsugaya held out the papers for him to inspect.

The papers were scanned thoroughly and Hitsugaya was beginning to get a little impatient by the time they were handed back to him.

"Our apologies for the security Captain." The guard said respectfully, giving a small bow. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. Respect? From Shinobi? Who would have thought?

He nodded curtly.

"I need to see the Hokage. Care to direct me?" he asked.

One of the guards acquiesced and gave him instructions on how to reach the Hokage tower. Hitsugaya thanked them and as they went back to their posts, he entered the village of Konoha.

He took his time when walking through the streets, studying everything he could.

He saw a team of children, no older than twelve practicing with what he recognised as kunai in a clearing. He knew he looked young, as did Lieutenant Kusajishi, but he was no child. These ... _ninja_ were children. They trained children to kill. He found he was not as adverse to the practice as he thought he would be. It was better to have children in a military force, where they could learn discipline and honour than for them to make their fist kill on the streets. He remembered Rukongai. The disease, the cruelty and desperation. The hunger and the thievery. He remembered that he had been quite the thief himself. He almost chuckled. Matsumoto would never believe it. The children in Rukongai grew up far too quickly. He was one of those children. Him and Momo. But Momo hadn't been jaded like he had, she had been as innocent as she could have been. And now she was gone.

He frowned and banished the thoughts from his mind.

He saw the tower piercing the sky and made for it, cutting a swathe through the civilians who parted before him. It was almost annoying that he wasn't in a gigai. There was no need for one in the Hidden Countries, everyone was at least slightly sensitive to spirits. How aggravating.

Once inside the tower he approached the woman behind the desk, writing diligently in what looked like a ledger. If only Matsumoto worked as hard.

As he approached, she looked up.

"Hello," she greeted cheerily, "My name is Shizune, may I help you?"

"Yes," he said bluntly, "I am the representative from the Seireitei, the Hokage is expecting me."

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a little O. She collected herself and bowed.

"Of course. If I may see your papers?" she asked, sounding slightly apologetic.

His lips thinned and he passed her the official papers.

She flicked through them quickly, taking far less time than the guard at the gate.

"I see, everything is in order. Welcome to Konoha Captain Hitsugaya, if you would follow me?"

He accepted his papers and stowed them away before nodding and allowing her to lead him up a set of stairs.

They reached a door and Shizune knocked.

* * *

Tsunade was having a bad day. Nothing particularly out of the ordinary made it so, only the knowledge that the representative from the Shinigami was going to be arriving in her village.

She'd snapped at the Genin team sent to her office, shouted at four complainants from the civilian council, broken six pens and had drank three bottles of sake.

She had told Shizune she was not to be bothered unless it was an absolute emergency, so when she heard the knock at her door, she was very tempted to pretend she was passed out from drinking too much.

Instead, she steeled her nerves and called for Shizune to come in. Whatever emergency it was would have to be dealt with.

The dark haired woman opened the door and walked in, only to step to the side respectfully and offer a small bow.

Tsunade's stomach dropped. Her jaw almost did the same.

Another person walked through the door as though he owned it. The first thought that came to her head was 'short.' The second was 'white hair'. The third was 'big sword'. She thought it best not to voice her thoughts.

She nodded to Shizune, who left with another bow.

She turned her attention back to the Shinigami. She attempted to quell the hatred rising in her chest.

"Shingami." She greeted stiffly.

She saw him tense and an unidentifiable look flicker across his face.

"Lady Hokage." He returned politely, an underlying steel in his voice. "My name is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am your representative from the Seireitei."

She noted that his voice was clipped and entirely professional. Unimpeded thoughts raced across her mind.

_How dare he? Pretending to be polite, damn Shinigami._

"I noticed."

She knew she was being rude, and right then, she didn't much care.

She saw his eyes narrow.

"Lady Hokage," he began, "I get the impression you don't like me. Have I done something to offend you?"

She noted that his question sounded like he knew that he hadn't, and was calling her out on her own rudeness. She didn't like it.

"Listen _Shinigami_, I want to get one thing straight." She said, standing and putting her hands on her desk. "I don't want you here. I don't like your kind, not after what they did to us. If there was any other way, believe me, I'd take it. I can see that the Seireitei has no intention of actually helping us. If they had, they would not have sent us a child."

She felt a chill breeze on her skin. She ignored it.

"So don't expect me to respect you when your kind are the ones who-"

"Enough!"

She blinked. His fists were clenched and his mouth was a grim line.

"I assure you _Lady Hokage_, I am more than qualified for my rank, and I'd appreciate if you used it. The Seireitei has every intention of upholding the treaty, if they had not, they wouldn't not have sent a captain class Shinigami. I am aware of the pasts between our two peoples and I came here as a neutral party. You should know this. You call yourself a politician? Next time _shinobi," _he all but spat, "do some _research."_

With that he bowed stiffly to her and turned his back, sweeping out of the room, leaving Tsunade standing behind her desk with an odd expression on her face. The fight left her and her body trembled. She exhaled shakily and straightened before falling into her chair. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. She propped her elbows on her desk and let her head fall into her hands. She dug the heels of her palms into her eyes and breathed in steadily, trying to calm herself.

She reached for her sake before stopping herself and slamming her fist into the surface, thankfully not cracking the wood. She let out what sounded suspiciously like a whimper before clenching her fists and blowing out a breath. She didn't need sake. She _didn't. _She could live life without the crutch of alcohol.

She made a guttural noise in the back of her throat. She let her emotions get the better of her. She needed to be calm. She couldn't help it, she just _hated_ Shinigami.

* * *

Shizune was worried when she heard raised voices from inside the Hokage's office. She knew Tsunade had had an exceptionally bad day but she would have though the woman could restrain herself when in the presence of a foreign dignitary.

When she saw the young man storm out of the office after only a few minutes, his face tight and his brow set in a frown, she inwardly cursed.

He paused just before exiting the building and turned his head slightly to look at her from over his shoulder.

"Tell your Hokage that when – _if -_ we meet again, she had better have learned some tact."

Without farewell, he disappeared out of the door before she could stop him.

The was silence.

Shizune swore.


End file.
